The Orange-Haired Girl, the Young Boy, and IT
by LoZfanbman
Summary: A young boy born normal with nothing special meets a young girl who is also born normal with nothing special apart from her orange hair these two heroes in the making go on a journey to end the reign of terror brought about by a mysterious evil being with no name that is only referred to as IT. (First fanfic orange-haired girl and the boy are original characters rated for future.)


**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing something I am not really even sure if this could be considered a fanfic but I am trying this out so please anybody who reads this let me know what you think of this. If this does well enough i will most likely have some video game or anime characters appear just to help move it along.**

The Girl With the Orange Hair

She was roughly my height maybe a little bit shorter, she had brown eyes, and she wore glasses. I saw her through a window and she was in an almost all-white room with not much furniture other than a table in the center and a couple chairs. When I noticed her there were some other girls being mean to her and she appeared to be very mad at them so I decided to go into the room and see what was going on. by the time I got there the other girls had left, possibly because they noticed there was a person coming towards the room. The Orange-Haired Girl didn't leave though and when I got there she was eating so I pulled a chair up next to her and decided to talk to her. I asked why she was alone in a white room and she directed my attention to the table and when I look at the table what I saw was something I never expected…

On the table there was a gray slab with writing engraved on it I think the writing said something like "here lies grandpa" I can't remember what it said exactly but I knew it was a grave and she was there at the grave because it was quite clearly the grave of someone she deeply cared for. I asked her why she was being bullied by those girls and why she was mad at them and she again didn't say anything she just directed my attention once again to a certain spot on the grave. In that certain spot what I saw was some kind of mean remark about her grandpa and her that was cut into the slab with what I could only assume by the way it looked was a knife of some sort and after I saw that I felt really bad for her and I too was mad at the girls who did it. After all this I felt like I desperately wanted to help her and I wanted to bring the people that did this to her to justice but then something happened that caused me to have to throw all of that aside...

IT appeared. IT was a vile beast it was swift and hid in the shadows you were never able to see it until it was too late and it got you. IT is a thing that hunts mainly humans but it also hunts cats I had gone to the place originally because I knew IT would appear there sooner or later and I needed to protect the cats and the people that call that place their home. No I'm not a hero and No I can't really make much of a difference but I knew that if I could find a way to stop IT I could save the lives of so many people and animals and others. There was a problem though, "How does one stop that which one cannot catch"? this was the phrase by which i had pondered so long about to figure out an answer. I am just a mere mortal I have no special abilities and I am not that good under pressure so what can I do? That was exactly the point though I couldn't do anything which is why I could stop IT.

IT appeared in a room that had a door leading into the white room. The room IT was in was dark and by the door there was nothing but shadows. I saw a blur dash to the shadows and I realized that the blur was IT. So I pushed the girl with the orange hair and the cats back into the corner behind me attempting to protect them and prevent IT from seeing us but I was too slow IT saw us and all I could see was the blur of IT disappearing from the corner. I guess it got behind me and got one of the cats because it caused both the cats and the girl to jump up in the air out of fear it sounds silly when you think about it but imagine you yourself being in that position. I thought that all hope was lost and that me, the girl, and the cats were going to be killed by IT but somehow all of us survived and it was then I realized the Orange-Haired girl and I weren't just any normal run-of-the-mill people we both had a special gift in our normality. So then I decided right there that me and the girl were tied together by the strings of fate to stop IT.

Sadly that is where the story ends for now I just have one question: What was her name? I have yet to find the answer to this question and i have no idea if i will ever find an answer to it, but still...one can hope right?


End file.
